The Regular Kids
by abzrocks1234
Summary: Regular kids? These teenagers are anything but. On a wild adventure from Washington D.C. all the way to Hollywood, these starlings, rich kids, protégés, even royals learn they all have something in common. Many things, actually. And not all of those 'many things' are good. They'll learn the hard way that life ain't perfect, even for regular kids like them. AU T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Some background info:**

**This is the future.**

**Ain't no such thing as Disney World.**

**There shall be action!**

**Alright, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Whitman."

"It's Finn," Finn corrected for about the hundredth time today, slumped in a chair. Today was that dreaded time of year.

State of the Union.

Finn had a good life. He had a rich and powerful father, he was incredibly smart for the age of sixteen, and he lived in a big house. A really big house.

The White House.

Finn's father was the 54th president of the United States of America, and it was the State of the Union, one of Finn's least favorite times of the year because he had to dress up nicely and listen to a bunch of old men talk for hours.

There were other times he hated as well, like when meeting with ambassadors and other such events, but Finn had to admit being the president's son was really fun.

Standing in front of him now was his father's assistant, Kelly Something-Or-Other. Finn rarely kept tabs on people's names, they usually turned out to be bad people anyway. He learned the hard way that he couldn't get close to anyone. Kelly was a neat, pinned-back sort of gal, with her brown hair tied into a neat bun and sharp brown eyes that always seemed to be focused. She wore a neat purple blazer and pencil skirt, and stood with the poise of a princess.

"It's time for you to get dressed," Kelly said, holding up his suit. Hiding behind the well-dressed assistant was Sarah Whitman, Finn's younger sister. She stepped from behind the assistant, realizing it was only Finn in the room, and put both her hands on his knees.

"Finny, tell Kelly I don't need a dress," Sarah frowned up at her big brother.

Finn chuckled, ruffling Sarah's pixie cut hairdo. "Does she really need to wear a dress, Kelly?" Finn asked, looking up at the assistant with giant, begging green eyes. "Yes," Kelly was not fazed by the puppy-dog look, holding out a dress with one hand and the suit with the other. Finn looked back down at her little sister, who could pass for a boy with her short hair, muddy face, and grass-stained jeans.

"Yes," Kelly was not fazed by the puppy-dog look, holding out a dress with one hand and the suit with the other. Finn looked back down at her little sister, who could pass for a boy with her muddy face and grass-stained jeans.

"You heard her," Finn whispered to his sister, sadness tainting his voice. "I need to get all dressed up too."

"Come, Sarah, it's time to get ready," Kelly held out her hand to the child. Sarah looked at her brother one more time before taking Kelly's hand and exitting Finn's room. Finn looked at the suit, which Kelly left laying on his bed, and sighed.

Rising to his feet, Finn raised his arms and leaned backward, stretching his back with a groan. Time to give the public what they wanted.

* * *

Philby sat on his mother's private jet, looking out the window with disdain. "Must we really head so early, mum?" he asked, swiveling his head to look at his mother. "The meeting isn't for another month!"

"We were invited to the State of the Union, Dell," his mother said, drawling in a formal British accent. "Not to mention your uncle was invited to be seen on famous American television."

"Granny?" Philby looked over his shoulder at his grandmother, sitting behind him.

"Relax, Philby," his grandmother smiled kindly, "You'll have some fun. You are to meet the son and daughter of Mr. President after."

"Their boy sixteen like you, Dell," his mother said, eyes never leaving her book, peering over the top of her glasses.

"At least he'll understand a little bit of what life is like," Philby shrugged, tugging at the collar of his shirt and looking back out the window at the clouds.

"Being the son of the President is hardly like being a Prince, Dell," his mother finally decided to look up at her son.

It's true, Dell Philby was the Prince of a small kingdom, Disnedria, right outside of London, too small to be noticed on maps. In fact, no one has really cared about Disnedria until their sudden scientific discovery of a new element to be added to the Periodic Table, which was dubbed Disney. Now, the whole world knew about the element, and about their small kingdom.

Philby was very much interested in the element Disney. It's symbol was Dy, atomic number 119. His uncle was the one who actually discovered Disney, and was going to be interviewed on some show called Maleficent's.

It was the only reason the world suddenly focused on their kingdom, and Philby knew it. It was the only reason they were going to America.

"I would assume being the son of a President it quite like being the son of a Queen," Philby argued.

"Their clothes are less nice, though," his granny couldn't help but joke, grinning with a sparkle in her eyes. His grandmother was the old queen, before the title was passed down to his mother. Queen Wanda was what she was called.

Philby chuckled, mentally praying that this boy, and this whole experience, wouldn't be as dreadful as he was expecting it to be.

* * *

"TERRY!"

Terrance Donnie Maybeck, a dark-skinned boy with a childish sparkle in his eye, shot to attention at the sound of his aunt and caretaker, Aunt Jelly, screaming his name. He wore a paint-stained apron, and his hands were caked in pottery clay. He had been pounding on the clay for a while, trying to start a new project.

"IT'S ON!" Jelly burst into the art room, still dressed all neat and tidy. She fumbled with the remote before turning on the TV. A new animated movie came to life on the screen. Maybeck's aunt was a director for Pixar, and her newest movie just aired on television after being in theaters.

"They put it on TV?" Maybeck asked with surprise, stepping away from his project and approaching his aunt's side, eyes never leaving the TV screen. HIS VOICE was going to be heard all over America?

Maybeck was a voice actor for his aunt, and was now dabbling in the animation arts himself. He had been a voice actor in quite a few of Jelly's movies, and had grown to be pretty famous indeed. But his voice had only been heard in theaters. Now people can watch it whenever they want?!

"They're going to interview me on Maleficent's in a week," Jelly said, turning to her nephew. Maleficent's was the most popular show since Oprah!

"That's so great!" Maybeck reached out to embrace his caretaker before realizing he was covered in a layer of clay, and decided against ruining Jelly's nice dress.

"Would you like to join me?" a smile reached the dark-skinned woman's face, the same mischievous smirk that had been handed down to her nephew. The identical smile crossed the sixteen year old boy's features.

"OH YEAH!"

* * *

Charlene was an actress. Indeed, she had heard of the famous Jelly, she had even voice acted for her once, but Charlene liked to be seen. It made sense, she was dubbed America's Most Beautiful for two years in a row. Charlene, with her long, flowing blonde hair and striking blue eyes and perfect complexion, not to mention just enough curves in all the right places. It was enough to make the men go wild, and BOY DID THEY!

She loved the spotlight, she loved the attention, she even loved the paparazzi. Charlene Turner was a starling at a whopping sixteen years old. She was a two-time Grammy-winning actress who even did her own stunts, and she just finished her newest movie, Island of Treasures 2, a gripping sequel to the Academy Award-winning film Island of Treasures, in which Charlene played the rough-and-tumble Jessica Jones, a young adult with a taste for adventure and a habit of looking perfect while battling skeletons brought back to life.

"Ms. Turner, smile!" a paparazzi yelled, popping up from behind a car. Charlene, faking a candid, posed while putting her groceries in her car. The driver, Dillard, yelled at the paparazzi to 'take a hike'.

Charlene, with a dramatic flip of her hair- making a great photo op for the fans- stepped into the car and slammed the door shut, placing her giant sunglasses on her nose to mask her eyes.

"Sorry about the weirdos, Charlene," Dillard said as they drove off. Charlene just laughed.

"It's fine, I'm all for the fans."

* * *

Amanda and Jess Lockhart, the two fifteen year old sisters that took America by storm with their newest teen-team-written novel Fairly Human, were now headed towards Hollywood!

"We're going to be on TV!" Jess sang over and over in their taxi as they drove through California. "We're going to be on TV!"

"Try to be the slightest bit professional, Jess," Amanda couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's goofy antics.

"Maleficent's is like, the biggest interview show in the history of the world ever!" Jess practically screamed. Amanda laughed.

"And you're one of America's best writers. You have such a way with words," Amanda joked, nudging her sister in the side with her elbow.

Jess scoffed. "America's best writers, sure."

"Hey, how many authors do you see going on that show?"

"We're fifteen, Manda."

"But we're going on Maleficent's! Do you KNOW who has been on that show?!"

"They are also going to be interviewing that director, Jelly! The one from Pixar. She made Island Fever, Amanda! That's like, my favorite movie!"

"Well, we aren't the only ones being interviewed," Amanda pointed out. "There's also that British man who discovered that science thing. What was it called...Diznee? Dysay?"

"Disney?" Jess guessed. "It's just some stupid science thing, who cares?!"

"Maybe we can write a book about it," Amanda shrugged. "We could give it supernatural powers!"

"A superhero, starting out as a regular girl who falls into some toxic waste but learns later that it wasn't toxic waste; but DISNEY!" Jess threw up jazz hands, grinning brightly.

"Right, we'll think about it," Amanda rolled her eyes before looking out the window. They were going to be on Maleficent's!

* * *

"Ryan! Ryan, slow _down_!" Willa had to sprint to catch up with her brother. Her brother was a tall boy with wild brown hair and an electric guitar, standing on the sidewalk in Hollywood.

"Look at it all, Wills," he breathed, his grasp tightening on his instrument. "My band. Getting its own movie," he seemed to be in a trance, staring at the large building. His eyes trailed over to the side. "LOOK, WILLA!" he screamed, causing the girl to jump. "A BUS! WE ACTUALLY GET A BUS!"

Sure enough, a large blue bus pulled into the parking lot. **The Magic Kingdom **was painted on the side in fiery letters. The Magic Kingdom was the name of Willa's older brother's band. Willa was just fifteen, but her brother was twenty and on the verge of being a huge music star. His band already had sold out concerts, and they were eventually going to perform at Times Square on New Year's Eve! And now they were getting their own MOVIE?! Willa breathed, trying to take it all in. Her famous brother and her, on a big Hollywood adventure!

"C'mon, the band is already at the bus," Ryan motioned for Willa to follow before sprinting down the hill to the bus.

"Woah. This is mega legit," Ryan gasped, running a hand along the side of the bus. Willa chuckled, rolling her eyes at her brother's terrible grammar.

"RYAN! LITTLE W! WHAT'S HAPPENIN'?!" a loud, booming, Boston voice interrupted Ryan's inner fangirling as a boy sprinted up to them, twirling a drumstick.

"Animal!" Ryan laughed. Willa smiled, recognizing her family friend and drummer for the Magic Kingdom, Animal Muppet, a boy with crazy red hair and a crazy personality to go with it.

"Wazzup, little w?" Animal fist-bumped Willa with a snarky grin. "Ready to hit Hollywood?"

Willa laughed. Her brother and his friends had such a strange was of talking. "I'm ready!"

* * *

**Questions, comments, criticisms? **


	2. Chapter 2

To say Maybeck was excited would be an understatement. As he looked out the car window, he dreamed about having his face on TV. Sure, his voice has been heard a lot, but never his face!

Hollywood bustled with life, from dorky-looking tourists with colorful khakis to angry looking girls in short, skimpy uniforms rushing to their job (to which they were most likely late) to aspiring musicians playing instruments on sidewalks.

Jelly pulled the car into a parking lot of a hotel. "This is where we're staying. Hotel Epcot," Jelly nodded to the giant building. Maybeck opened the door and stepped out, looking up in awe. "Wow. It's so big and fancy!"

Hotel Epcot was a popular attraction in Hollywood. Many stars that don't live in the Los Angeles area stay here when they are doing business in Hollywood. Of course, it's expensive, so only really rich tourists end up getting to go there. And those rich tourists still have difficulty meeting the stars that stay there. The Hotel Epcot parking lot, however, was a tourist hotspot, for people willing to wait and see if their favorite celebrity shows up.

Jelly laughed, stuffing her keys into her pocket. Maybeck spun around to run to the hotel, but instantly ran into someone with an "OOF!" Maybeck's mind spun in an explosion of flying white papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said, scrambling to pick up the scattered papers. "Oh no, they're all out of order! Help me out here!" she ordered her sister, standing beside her. The girl crouched and helped scoop up the papers into her arms.

"We're so sorry," the darker-haired sister said, rising to her feet, arms full of messy papers. Then, her eyes laying on Jelly, she gasped. "You look exactly like Jelly Maybeck!"

Jelly grinned. It wasn't often people recognized the face of a director. "Yes, that's me."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Amanda, it's Jelly Maybeck!"

The other girl, Amanda, chuckled. "She's a big fan of Island Fever."

"Oh, are you? You know my nephew here voice Marvin," Jelly nodded to Maybeck.

"I'm Jess," she struggled to balance the hodge-podge of papers in the crook of her arm, moving to shake Jelly's hand. "I'm like, your biggest fan."

Amanda rolled her eyes at her sister. "What brings you to Hotel Epcot?" she asked curiously. The Lockharts were sure that they would meet some celebrities, but not this quickly.

"We're being interviewed on Maleficent's in a few days," Jelly explained, motioning to Maybeck.

"We talked about this earlier, Amanda!" Jess scolded before turning to Jelly. "We're actually being interviewed too, on the same day."

"For our book, Fairly Human," Amanda added.

"Oh, you wrote that?" Jelly rose her eyebrows in astonishment.

"What's that?" Maybeck asked, not one to even look at a book. Jelly swatted him on the arm.

"It's that book I was reading earlier," she hissed.

"Oh, yes, that!" Maybeck nodded. "Good book. Great book. Fantastic." He lied with a grin.

"So we all are going to be on Maleficent's," Jelly quickly changed the topic. "How coincidental we run into each other like this."

"Wanna walk in with us?" Maybeck nodded to the hotel. "We need to check in."

"Sure!" Jess was ecstatic to be with her favorite director. Amanda just smiled and let her sister ramble about the 'perfection of Island Fever'.

* * *

Willa entered the studio without her brother and his band, they were too busy in the bus fangirling. Willa looked around, in awe of her famous brother's new rehearsal area. It was a large room with slick black walls. Large, silver stands stood along those walls, holding instruments of all different kinds. She whistled. "Ryan's so lucky," she murmured. The grand piano in the corner caught her eye.

Willa approached the instrument with slow, smooth, liquid-y steps, as if worried someone will pop up and tell her to leave. She ran a finger across the ivory keys, sighing at the familiar feeling of the smooth, newly-cleaned keyboard. Slowly, worried that any fast movements could blow her cover, she sat down on the bench and set her fingers on the keys silently.

She breathed in, then out. In, then out. Willa, like her brother, was a music-lover, but she wasn't at all famous. Her brother played concerts all over the country, and Willa played alone at her house, where no one could hear her. Her brother embraced the screaming crowds, and Willa embraced the company of her pet chameleon Pascal. Her brother adored the spotlights and giant speakers, and Willa was perfectly fine with the acoustics of her bedroom.

With a grand, grace-note chord, the piano sounded. The beautiful chord hovered in the air for a moment, and Willa just let it ring, absorbing the feeling of playing in such a big room.

* * *

Charlene looked down at the guitar in her hands, then at the half-written paper in front of her, chewing on the end of her pen with perfectly white lips. She let the pen hang in her mouth to free her hand and strum on the guitar. Then, she took the pen out and quickly jotted down the new chord on the sheet music.

"Let them see..." she sang-muttered under her breath. She let the last syllable run for a while, her mind revving, trying to think of good lyrics for her next hit song. Charlene sung as well as acted, making her bigger than ever. "I'm just another pretty face in the crowd," she started to sing quietly again. "Voice drowned out 'cause the room's too loud..."

Suddenly, a chord was struck. A piano chord, from the other room. Charlene instantly went silent, waiting, listening to the chord be held...and held...and...

It started.

The most beautiful piano music Charlene had ever heard, albeit muted from the wall, poured into Charlene's ears. Charlene slid the guitar so it rested on her back and rose from her stool.

The music continued. Charlene followed the sound to a door, hesitating with her hand on the knob. She didn't want to disturb the perfect music.

* * *

Shy, uptight Willa had released all tension, completely losing herself in the song. Her eyes were calmly closed as she swayed, dancing her fingers along the keyboard. She could practically feel the notes pour from her fingers onto the piano, filling the air with a beautiful melody. Her hands flew up and down, high notes, low notes, C, A, B minor, A minor fifth chord. She didn't have to think, she just did.

"Woah," someone breathed, and her hands faltered, hitting an awkward, incorrect chord and stopping the music short. She spun around, already apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here, I'll just go-"

"No, no, it's alright," the blonde woman comforted, putting a hand on Willa's shoulder. "That was really good."

Willa's eyes widened with realization. "You...you're...Charlene Turner!"

Charlene flashed her signature movie star smile (that dazzled millions) and flashed jazz hands. "The one and only. And you are?"

"Willa. Willa Angelo. I'm sorry, Ms. Turner, I didn't realize this was your room-"

"This isn't my room!" Charlene laughed her perfect, ringing laugh. "I was in the next room over and heard your music. You are astoundingly talented, Willa Angelo. Where have I heard that name?"

Willa smiled awkwardly, barely comparing to Charlene's shining grin. "Ryan Angelo?"

"Yes, that's him! The Magic Kingdom!" Charlene recognized the leader of the band.

"He's my brother," Willa explained with a shrug and a fake chuckle. "The band is shooting a movie, this is their rehearsal room. I was just...fooling around."

"Are you in their band?" Charlene asked, while familiar with the band but not familiar with all the members.

Willa laughed, for real this time. "Oh, hardly. I don't do rock. I do-"

"Classical?" Charlene guessed from hearing Willa's music. "Well, Willa, you are extremely good at the piano, one of the best I've ever heard."

"Thank you so, so much!" Willa gushed. "Really, it means the world coming from you!"

"You can relax, Wills. Can I call you Wills?" Charlene didn't give her time to answer, grabbing her guitar and swinging it to the front of her. "Play that song again."

Willa's breath caught. She wasn't used to playing piano in front of people, much less _Charlene Turner_! But she slowly turned back to the piano anyway. She struck the chord again, and started her dance with the keys.

Charlene strummed on her guitar, as a background for the piano. "Oh...oh oh oh..." she sang, a smile growing on her lips. "Let them see, let them know, let my story swell and grow... I'll sing...I'll sing..."

Willa was starstruck, but didn't let that affect her playing.

"Let them feel and let them be. This world is for anyone but me. But still I sing...I sing..." Charlene's voice grew louder. "I'm just another pretty face in the crowd. Voice drowned out 'cause the room's too loud. And I'll sing 'till the end of time, as the Earth goes round and round! Because I sing...I'm seen..." Charlene cut her singing and guitar playing off. Willa followed suit, halting her fingers.

"I'm having writer's block," Charlene chuckled sheepishly. "Who would have known the melody I needed was a classical piece?"

"That was so good!" Willa gasped. "I didn't know you did that kind of music. You're usually like 'let them bitches come at me, they can't touch me anyway'," Willa quoted one of Charlene's songs. "Or Broadway-style, in your movies."

"Yep. That's my style," Charlene swung her guitar back onto her back.

"So, why are you here?" Willa asked, praying that didn't sound mean.

"We're filming another movie here. Google Wars," Charlene explained.

"Google Wars?! That's my favorite book, they're making that into a movie?!"

Charlene laughed. "Yep! I play Linda."

Willa released an impressed yet shaky breath. "Woah. That's so cool, I can totally see you as her. Is it going to be a musical?"

"Nope. Just a normal movie," Charlene shrugged with a smile. "But your brother's band is also getting a movie?"

"Uh huh," Willa nodded. "The Magic Kingdom. That's what they're calling the movie. Creative title, huh?" Willa could still hardly believe that she was just casually speaking with _the_ Charlene Turner.

"WILLA! Check out this place, it's epic!" Ryan bounded into the room like an animal, bouncing around and spinning so he could look at everything. His eyes landed on Charlene. "Woah. Hey."

"Hey," Charlene grinned. "You must be Ryan."

"RYAN!" the familiar Boston voice called. Animal Muppet bound into the room with the same zeal as Ryan, tossing his drumsticks into the air and catching them over and over again. "Hey, I knows ya. Yer that Charlene Turner chick," he pointed at Charlene with a drumstick.

"That I am."

"The name's Animal. Animal Muppet. How ya doin'?"

Charlene laughed. "What a strange name."

Animal shrugged. "My real name's Will Muppet, but that's kinda lame, dontcha think?"

Charlene turned back to Willa. "Your brother and his friend are so charming," she grinned with just the hit of sarcasm.

Ryan noticed at Willa was sitting at the piano. "Hey, were you showing Charlene your piano? No way, I didn't know you played for people."

Willa's cheeks turned red, and she shot up from her seat. "I don't."

"She didn't know I was here," Charlene explained.

"I'm tellin' youse, play the piano in one of our concerts, bada-bing, bada-boom, then how ya doin', yer famous," Animal said, twirling his drumsticks.

Willa couldn't help but chuckle at Animal's strange way of speaking. "Oh no, you guys can continue playing your rock music without me. Where's the rest of the band?"

"Well isn't this a fancy tea party?!" a sarcastic voice called out, as if on cue. A girl sauntered in, black hair reaching barely to her shoulders, rocking a half up half down look, tied back with a thin red ribbon, about the same color as her bright lips contrasting against her pale skin.

"Snowy, check it out!" Animal held his hands out, showing off the room to their lead singer and only female member of The Magic Kingdom, Snow White. "Ain't it a beauty?"

"This is so cool," Snow breathed, looking around. She raised her eyebrow at Charlene. "Woah. Didn't know you'd be here." Willa couldn't help but admire how chill her brother and his band with Charlene, but she assumed, with how famous they are, they probably deal with celebrities all the time. They are celebrities themselves.

"We're shooting my movie in the next studio over," Charlene explained. "Which reminds me, I should be getting back." She put a hand on Willa's shoulder, making the girl tense up. "I'll be seeing you around?"

When Charlene exitted, Animal whistled. "No wonder she was named Most Beautiful in America."

"I didn't know you spoke to celebrities, or anyone!" Snow said to Willa. "Much less Charlene Turner."

"I don't," Willa corrected, glancing at the door Charlene had come through. "She came to me."

"Well, boys, I suggest we start setting up," Snow turned to Ryan and Animal.

* * *

"Behave," Philby's mom hissed under her breath.

"Don't I always?" Philby shot back as they were approached by President Whitman and his family.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," his mom curtsied to the president. Philby's freckled face went red. They don't curtsy in America!

"Thank you so much for joining us for State of the Union," the president shook hands with Philby's uncle. "We're very excited for you to join."

"I can make the ambassadors meeting, but I'm afraid I cannot make the State of the Union," his uncle, Uncle Walter, explained. "I have to get to Hollywood before Thursday."

"You're driving?!" the little girl with a pixie cut gasped, earning an elbow to the shoulder from her older brother.

"That's a very far drive," President Whitman seemed concerned. "Do you need anything?"

Uncle Walter laughed. "Oh, no! We have a private jet, I'll be taking that to Hollywood."

The Whitmans nodded, seeing as that made more sense. "And the rest of you will be staying with us?"

Philby's shoulders fell as his mother said "Yes."

Finn eyed the red-haired boy. He looked like the same age as Finn, but he seemed to carry himself with a much more regal and mature manner. Feeling self-conscious, Finn rolled his shoulders back, attempting to look more confident.

"Well, you kids have fun, the adults are going to talk for a while," President Whitman explained, patting Finn on the back. "If you would come this way..." he led the adults away.

"Hey," Finn nodded to Philby. "I'm Finn."

"My name's Sarah!" Sarah added, hoping up and down in her flouncy dress. "And I hate dresses!"

Philby chuckled. "I'm Dell Philby."

"You're a real prince?" Sarah asked, looking at Philby's fancy get-up.

"The real deal," Philby grinned.

"You have a funny voice!"

Finn nudged his sister. "Be nice!"

"My kingdom's right outside England," Philby said, not at all offended.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with the boringness that is State of the Union," Finn grumbled.

"It's fine. I just wish I could go with my uncle to Hollywood," Philby shrugged. "I'm much more interested in the scientific study of Disney than politics."

"What's Disney?"

"A new element that has been added into the periodic table," Philby explained. "My uncle was the one who found it, actually."

"That's cool. The farthest I've ever been was Indiana," Finn said. "California sounds like so much fun. Especially Hollywood."

"Maybe he'll meet Charlene Turner!" little Sarah was Charlene's biggest fan, though sometimes she didn't understand Charlene's movies that were aimed for older people. "I wanna go with, Finny!"

"We have to stay here," Finn shrugged.

"I know how you feel, kid," Philby said, leaning down to talk to Sarah. "I want to go too. But this Disney is like Uncle Walt's baby, and I don't want to ruin it for him by getting in his way."

Finn slid his jaw left and right, deep in thought. "We don't have to ruin it for him if we don't get in his way."

"Yes, that's why we're staying here," Philby said, raising an eyebrow. What was this presidential trouble maker thinking of?

"I think-" Finn started, answering Philby's mental question. "That there's a way we can get out of State of the Union, while being out of your uncle's way."

* * *

_"Cruella."_

_Cruella DeVil, the station manager for the show Maleficent's and a lover of animal furs, approached the woman who called her. She was a tall, lanky woman, with a pointy face and sharp eyes that can instantly melt into a kind smile whenever she wished. It was Maleficent herself, and in the dark lighting of the studio, her pale skin looked almost green. _

_"You know, they're shooting a movie in the next studio over," Maleficent drawled, her voice hissing. If a snake could talk, this is what it would sound like. _

_"The Magic Kingdom," Cruella stated. _

_"Yes, maybe we should send over a welcome present. They are...new to the Hollywood business. What were their names?" _

_"Ryan Angelo, Animal Muppet, Naveen Maldoon, Eric Waters, and Snow White," Cruella listed off the names of the band members, including Eric; who played the flute, and Naveen; who played ukelele and guitar. _

_"Yes," Maleficent ran a long, slender finger along the snack table. "Perhaps a gift basket? Put some nice food in there, will you? Fruit, perhaps? You can never go wrong with fruit."_

_Cruella smiled, taking a long drag on her cigarette. "Of course."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, how nice!" Snow White squealed upon sighting the gift basket that sat in their rehearsal room. She rushed over to look at what was inside. Soap, bananas, flowers, mints, OOH! Apples!

"I love apples!" Snow plucked a perfectly red and round apple from the basket. "It's so perfect!" She rushed over to the mini-sink and began to run the water, rolling her sleeves up.

"WAZZUP!" the door burst open behind her. Snow laughed, recognizing the only Boston accent she knew. "Animal!"

Animal twirled his drumstick, peeking into the basket. "Ain't this nice? Who's it from?"

"I don't know, check the card," Snow said as she poured some soap onto the apple and scrubbed. Animal obeyed, setting his drumstick down and picking up a blank envelope. He tore it open and slipped out a small sheet of paper.

"EY! It's from that tv show, Maleficent's."

"My brothers love that show!" Snow exclaimed, shutting off the water. "I never got into it, though."

"Wow, whoeva said that Hollywood divas was bad, obviously they had no idea what they was talkin' about. This is the sweetest thing eva!"

Snow giggled, tugging a paper towel from the rack and wrapping it around the wet apple before rubbing it up and down her wet arms.

"You wanna wash me one, doll?"

Snow giggled girlishly again. "Aren't you supposed to be helping unpack the truck? Ryan and Eric probably need help getting Naveen to actually work."

"Probably. I'll be back," with a casual wink and wave, Animal tossed his drumstick into the air, caught it, and sauntered out. Snow shook her head and laughed at her friend, throwing the wet paper towel into the garbage bin.

"The Magic Kingdom hits Hollywood," she whispered dreamily. "What an idea." She placed the red apple to her equally red lips and bit down.

* * *

"Have you ever taken a shot at script writing?" Jelly asked the Lockhart sisters as they walked into the fancy elevator of Hotel Epcot.

"Not really. It's usually just books. I don't know if diologue is like a script?" Jess responded.

"Not really. But since you're a writer anyway, it shouldn't be too hard for you to catch on," Jelly pulled something out of her pocket. A business card.

**Jelly Maybeck**

**Director**

**1-234-567-8912**

**1346 Hacherkie Road. Orlando, Florida.**

"If you're ever interested in working together-" she said as she and Maybeck walked out of the elevator onto their floor. "-give me a call."

Jess's eyes widened in awe as the elevator door closed and the Maybecks were out of sight.

Amanda smiled with pride at her sister. The elevator began to move up to their floor, and Maybeck could hear the echoes of Jess's happy cheering.

* * *

Charlene went back into her dressing room and set down her guitar, humming the tune of the song she and Willa made quietly. She sat down on a stool, flicking on the lights that surrounded her mirror.

"Voice drowned out 'cause the room's too loud..." she mumble-sang as she opened her lipstick. She tightened her mouth and re-applied the bright red makeup.

"Miss Turner! 15 minutes until call time!" a female voice called out from behind the door, knocking politely.

"Thanks!" she called out, rubbing her lips together and puckering them with a POP! Replacing the cap on the lipstick and setting it down, she glanced at the rack behind her for her costume.

"Willa Angelo, huh?" she murmured as she shifted through the hangers, picking out the jean jacket assigned for today's scene. "Maybe she's interested in becoming a songwriter."

_Probably not, _she thought. _The girl seemed a bit shy._

Charlene looked up at the clock. 10 minutes until places was called. It was time to become Linda in the upcoming movie, Google Wars.

* * *

Ryan grunted as he pulled a giant drum out from under the truck. "NAVEEN! Get off your butt and help a guy out!"

"No thanks!" Naveen sang, casually strumming his ukulele and dancing around. "I need a moment to get used to the California air!"

"You're used to it already!" Eric called out, walking off the bus with his flute case.

"Hey, you don't need any help, all you have to carry around is that wimpy flute!" Ryan teased, smirking.

Eric waved his flute case purposefully. "I'm more talented than you, you're just jealous."

"What? No way, I think I win in the talents contest," Naveen said, his song on the ukulele never ceasing.

"Just take your guitar inside, man!" Ryan ordered Naveen, grunting as he lifted yet another drum. "And where the heck is Animal?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" the Boston boy ran out, waving his drumsticks.

"C'mon, Naveen's the slacker here, not you," Eric playfully smacked Animal on the chest.

"Heyyyyy!" the smirk on Naveen's handsome face showed that he didn't take much offense.

"Animal was probably flirting with Snow again," Ryan said as he grabbed Naveen's guitar case.

"Was not!" Animal's face turned a bright red.

"Aw, he's blushing!" Eric wrapped his arm over his friend's shoulders. "He so was!"

"Was not!" Animal walked away from Eric, lifting one of the drums with a groan. "I was just makin' sure the gal was alright!"

"Animal and Snow White kissing in a tree!" Naveen strummed dramatically on his ukulele.

"Shaddup!" Animal growled, lifting the drum onto a cart. "Just because we're friends-"

"-And you talk all the time," Ryan interrupted.

"-And you took her to prom 'as friends'," Eric added.

"-And you blush whenever we mention her," Naveen said.

"-DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HER!" Animal finished, turning his back to them to pick up another drum. "I mean sure, she's nice an' all," he mumbled, putting it onto the cart. "And talented. And smart. And funny. And pretty..." he trailed off, lifting the last drum. He looked up at the sky. "Where was I going with that?"

Ryan laughed, slapping Animal on the back. "C'mon, let's get these into the rehearsal room."

Animal grinned. "RACE YA!"

* * *

"HITCHHIKE?!" Philby yelled.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Finn hissed, slapping his hand over Philby's mouth. The Prince grabbed his wrist and yanked it away, scowling.

"Are you crazy?!" Philby whispered. "We can't just go hitchhiking to Hollywood!"

"We won't be hitchhiking a car," Finn rolled his eyes. "We'll sneak onto your private jet!"

"My uncle's private jet."

"And sneak back off when we get to Hollywood!"

"It's a five hour flight!" Philby exclaimed. "We can't possibly stay hidden for that long!"

"Sure we can! Sarah will be quiet," Finn looked down at his well-dressed little sister.

"It's not just that, Finn," Philby groaned. "We're royalty, and you're the son of the president! Security will be all over us! And what about when we get to Hollywood, huh? You don't think reporters and paparazzi will jump at the chance to talk to us? We'll be caught in no time."

Finn sighed.

"You have to think about this logically, Finn," Philby tapped his temple for emphasis.

Finn thought for a second. "You care about Disney more than this stupid State of the Union, right? Well, we can get on the plane right before the ambassador's meeting is over. Surely all security would be focused on that."

"Mister prince?" Sarah tugged on Philby's sash. "Can we go? Please?"

Philby raised an eyebrow. "No."

Finn sighed. "Then you've forced my hand." He looked down at Sarah. "Do it."

Sarah's large green eyes widened sadly. She stared up at Philby with her flouncy little dress and cute little pixie cut, her bottom lip trembling.

The puppy-dog face, as it is known in America.

Philby scowled, bowing his head. "Fine."

Finn thrusted his fist into the air. No one could resist Sarah!

* * *

**Things are going to get pretty intense soon. What do you guys think? **

**Opinions? Predictions? Wishes? **


	4. Chapter 4

"This will never work," Philby breathed, staring up at his private jet. Little Sarah grabbed on to his royal sash and tugged on it.

"Let's go, let's go!" she squealed excitedly.

"It'll be fine," Finn said. "The grown-ups will be too busy with their boring work to notice that we're even gone."

"I don't know..." Philby was still unsure. "Uncle Walt would be really mad if he found us sneaking with him-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sarah and Finn were rushing into the jet. "NO!" Philby held out his hands, but they ignored him and disappeared into the plane. Philby groaned, took a quick, cautious look around, before running after them.

"WOW!" Sarah jumped and danced around in her poofy purple dress. Philby stood at the entrance of the plane, watching calmly as the two hooligans danced around. He stood regally, as a prince should, with his hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't hold back the tiny, amused smirk that tugged at his lips.

"I assume it's to your liking?"

"This is so cool!" Finn gushed. "I wish the president could get stuff like this!"

"A throne! On a plane!" Sarah rushed over to a giant, red velvet chair.

"Sarah, don't sit on that!" Finn scolded as the little girl struggled to climb up onto it. Philby chuckled.

"That's quite alright. Uncle Walt doesn't mind people sitting on his throne. Besides, it's not like that's the real one. It's just a transportation throne."

"You royals get everything!" Finn said, rubbing the velvet on the throne.

"I would assume it's the same with you?" Philby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't get thrones!" Finn laughed, helping his little sister up into the chair. "And our jet is hardly as nice as this one."

Meanwhile, the assistant Kelly from chapter one watched from outside of the plane, arms crossed. Her lips tightened into a straight line.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "The young miss Sarah is going to get her dress all dirty." She shook her head with disdain. "Who would I alert for a situation like this?" Her eyes snapped open. "Oh. I didn't realize I would have to use _that_ so soon. Oh well, I suppose I don't have a choice." She looked back at the plane. "Have a nice trip, your highness, young master and mistress."

* * *

The red head sprinted forward suddenly, pushing a rattling cart filled with drums.

"It's on, Muppet!" Ryan laughed, running after him with guitar case in tow.

Animal knew he had the disadvantage of the heavy instruments, but he was also the most athletic of the group. He pushed forward with everything he had, crashing through the door to the rehearsal room. He released the cart and it went rolling into a wall. SMASH! CRASH!

He winced. "Whoops." Probably shouldn't be treating instruments so poorly.

"Didja see that, Snowy?" he chuckled with pride, instantly forgetting about the drums. He hoped the girl saw his victory. He turned around to face her, but stepped on something that rolled from underneath him and sent him falling to the ground.

"OOF!" he grunted, picking up what he slipped on. "Snow, don't just leave bitten apples lying around!" he scolded, looking up at the girl. His breath hitched, getting caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

Ryan came in second, panting and doubling over, hands on his knees. "I just don't get it," he chuckled breathlessly. "You're inhumanly fast, Animal! No wonder that's your nickname!"

Animal was speechless. "Ah...uh..."

"Where did you get that apple?" Naveen entered, sauntering in without a care, not bothering with the race. Ryan raised an eyebrow and followed the gaze of Animal's dark eyes to see why his best friend was so stricken. His jaw dropped.

Eric, not one for competition, walked in last, setting his flute down on the table. "What's going o-"

"SNOW!" Ryan screeched, rock-star sliding on his knees next to the body of the girl. He rolled her so she was laying on her back, her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Her bright red lips were parted, no air flowing through them.

"Eric, call 911!" Naveen snapped to attention. He wasn't lazy when the situation depended on it. Eric scrambled to his cell.

"Snow!" Ryan shook the girl's shoulders, and she limply rolled with the action. "Snow! Snow White, dammit, answer me!"

"Yes, hello? We found my friend, collapsed!" Eric yelled into the phone. He turned to his friends. "Is she breathing?"

Naveen held his hand above Snow's parted lips, then under her nose. "Doesn't seem like it!"

"No, she's not," Eric answered the receiver on the other end. "I DON'T KNOW THE ADRESS!" he yelled uncharacteristically, stressed out of his mind. "It's studio 3 at Hollywood. Rehearsal room A? Is this making any sense?"

"SNOW!" Ryan yelled into the girl's face.

Animal's grip tightened on the apple, still motionless and unable to speak. His breath came out in ragged gasps.

"They're on their way," Eric informed. "Yeah, I can stay connected," he directed to the 911 receiver.

Ryan leaned over, laying his head on Snow's chest. "I can't find a heartbeat!"

"Ashi dansa...ashi dansa..." Naveen mumbled under his breath in his native Maldonian.

"Where's Willa?" Ryan looked up and around. "Where is she?!"

"She went to go unpack at the hotel next door, I'm sure she's fine," Naveen said, going back to English. "Snow was fine when we saw her, right?"

"Animal was the last to see her," Ryan glanced back at his terror-stricken friend.

Animal stared at the apple in his hand. "Ah..." he still couldn't speak. He could barely breath.

* * *

The door smashed open, and Charlene jumped as policemen ran in. A dark skinned woman in a uniform, probably leading the group, approached the director.

"Cut!" he called, and the cameras stopped rolling, the actors stopped acting, and all the attention turned to them.

"This isn't rehearsal room A, is it?" the woman asked as a gurney was pushed in by emergency technicians.

"Next door," the director said, a worried look deepening in his wrinkles. "To the left."

_That was the room Willa was in!_ Charlene realized. "W-What's wrong?" she asked.

She was ignored as everyone left the room. "Okay, everyone!" the director clapped his hands. "Let's all collect our bearings and reset from the top of the scene! Prop crew, reset! Actors in beginning places!"

Charlene blinked at the door.

"Linda!" the director called her character's name. "Linda! CHARLENE TURNER!"

Charlene snapped to attention. "Y-Yes sir! Sorry!" she rushed back to the desk, her starting position for the scene. She took a deep breath in, then out, pushing the thought of the gurney, policemen, and Willa out of her mind and once again becoming Linda.

* * *

"Look at that, Manda," Jess said as the two walked out of the hotel. They were headed to their first meeting with Maleficent when a bunch of police cars and ambulances cut off their path, driving straight towards the studio.

"I hope everything's all right," Amanda said worriedly, eyebrows furrowing at the chaos.

"I'm on my way now!" a voice behind them said. A girl was running out of the hotel, on her phone, eyes wide and worried. "I-I can see the ambulances, they're on their way!"

Amanda watched the dark skinned girl, presumably their age, rush past them. "HEY! Do you know what's going on?!" she called out. The girl didn't answer, just ran across the street to the studio and followed the officers in. Jess and Amanda traded looks before running after them.

* * *

"It's chaos down there, Aunt Jelly," Maybeck commented, staring down at the studio from the hotel room's window. His Aunt was busy unpacking her clothes and shoving them into drawers.

"That's Hollywood for you, Terry," she said absentmindedly.

"I wonder what's going on that warrants all this," Maybeck continued, watching three girls run across the street. "H-Hey! Those are those two girl's from the elevator!"

"Oh, they were sweet," Jelly chuckled, only half-listening to what Maybeck was saying.

"What are they up to?" he mumbled as the two sisters followed another girl to the ambulances. "It doesn't look like a fire...I think someone got hurt."

"Hm?" Jelly finally looked up from her busywork. "What on Earth are you doing over there, Terry? Why don't you stare at a TV like a normal teenager?"

* * *

_"Maleficent."_

_The pale woman turned around when she heard the knock and call at her dressing room door. "Enter," she said, knowing who it was. _

_Cruella walked in, but stayed in the doorway. "The basket was sent over. I sent over some nice soaps, flowers, mints. Apples."_

_"Nicely done, Cruella," Maleficent praised. Cruella couldn't help but grin. One doesn't get complimented by her very often. _

_"And I do believe I hear sirens," Cruella said. "I wonder what that could be for?"_

_Maleficent's eyes never left the reflection of herself in the mirror as her lips pulled back into a twisted grin._

* * *

**And thus the intensity ensues. What do you guys think? I love to hear your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This will never work," Philby breathed, staring up at his private jet. Little Sarah grabbed on to his royal sash and tugged on it.

"Let's go, let's go!" she squealed excitedly.

"It'll be fine," Finn said. "The grown-ups will be too busy with their boring work to notice that we're even gone."

"I don't know..." Philby was still unsure. "Uncle Walt would be really mad if he found us sneaking with him-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sarah and Finn were rushing into the jet. "NO!" Philby held out his hands, but they ignored him and disappeared into the plane. Philby groaned, took a quick, cautious look around, before running after them.

"WOW!" Sarah jumped and danced around in her poofy purple dress. Philby stood at the entrance of the plane, watching calmly as the two hooligans danced around. He stood regally, as a prince should, with his hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't hold back the tiny, amused smirk that tugged at his lips.

"I assume it's to your liking?"

"This is so cool!" Finn gushed. "I wish the president could get stuff like this!"

"A throne! On a plane!" Sarah rushed over to a giant, red velvet chair.

"Sarah, don't sit on that!" Finn scolded as the little girl struggled to climb up onto it. Philby chuckled.

"That's quite alright. Uncle Walt doesn't mind people sitting on his throne. Besides, it's not like that's the real one. It's just a transportation throne."

"You royals get everything!" Finn said, rubbing the velvet on the throne.

"I would assume it's the same with you?" Philby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't get thrones!" Finn laughed, helping his little sister up into the chair. "And our jet is hardly as nice as this one."

Meanwhile, the assistant Kelly from chapter one watched from outside of the plane, arms crossed. Her lips tightened into a straight line.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "The young miss Sarah is going to get her dress all dirty." She shook her head with disdain. "Who would I alert for a situation like this?" Her eyes snapped open. "Oh. I didn't realize I would have to use _that_ so soon. Oh well, I suppose I don't have a choice." She looked back at the plane. "Have a nice trip, your highness, young master and mistress."

* * *

The red head sprinted forward suddenly, pushing a rattling cart filled with drums.

"It's on, Muppet!" Ryan laughed, running after him with guitar case in tow.

Animal knew he had the disadvantage of the heavy instruments, but he was also the most athletic of the group. He pushed forward with everything he had, crashing through the door to the rehearsal room. He released the cart and it went rolling into a wall. SMASH! CRASH!

He winced. "Whoops." Probably shouldn't be treating instruments so poorly.

"Didja see that, Snowy?" he chuckled with pride, instantly forgetting about the drums. He hoped the girl saw his victory. He turned around to face her, but stepped on something that rolled from underneath him and sent him falling to the ground.

"OOF!" he grunted, picking up what he slipped on. "Snow, don't just leave bitten apples lying around!" he scolded, looking up at the girl. His breath hitched, getting caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

Ryan came in second, panting and doubling over, hands on his knees. "I just don't get it," he chuckled breathlessly. "You're inhumanly fast, Animal! No wonder that's your nickname!"

Animal was speechless. "Ah...uh..."

"Where did you get that apple?" Naveen entered, sauntering in without a care, not bothering with the race. Ryan raised an eyebrow and followed the gaze of Animal's dark eyes to see why his best friend was so stricken. His jaw dropped.

Eric, not one for competition, walked in last, setting his flute down on the table. "What's going o-"

"SNOW!" Ryan screeched, rock-star sliding on his knees next to the body of the girl. He rolled her so she was laying on her back, her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Her bright red lips were parted, no air flowing through them.

"Eric, call 911!" Naveen snapped to attention. He wasn't lazy when the situation depended on it, in fact he was quite the opposite. Eric scrambled to his cell.

"Snow!" Ryan shook the girl's shoulders, and she limply rolled with the action. "Snow! Snow White, dammit, answer me!"

"Yes, hello? We found my friend, collapsed!" Eric yelled into the phone. He turned to his friends. "Is she breathing?"

Naveen held his hand above Snow's parted lips, then under her nose. "Doesn't seem like it!"

"No, she's not," Eric answered the receiver on the other end. "I DON'T KNOW THE ADRESS!" he yelled uncharacteristically, stressed out of his mind. "It's studio 3 at Hollywood. Rehearsal room A? Is this making any sense?"

"SNOW!" Ryan yelled into the girl's face.

Animal's grip tightened on the apple, still motionless and unable to speak. His breath came out in ragged gasps.

"They're on their way," Eric informed. "Yeah, I can stay connected," he directed to the 911 receiver.

Ryan leaned over, laying his head on Snow's chest. "I can't find a heartbeat!"

"Ashi dansa...ashi dansa..." Naveen mumbled under his breath in his native Maldonian.

"Where's Willa?" Ryan looked up and around. "Where is she?!"

"She went to go unpack at the hotel next door, I'm sure she's fine," Naveen said, going back to English. "Snow was fine when we saw her, right?"

"Animal was the last to see her," Ryan glanced back at his terror-stricken friend.

Animal stared at the apple in his hand. "Ah..." he still couldn't speak. He could barely breath.

* * *

The door smashed open, and Charlene jumped as policemen ran in. A dark skinned woman in a uniform, probably leading the group, approached the director.

"Cut!" he called, and the cameras stopped rolling, the actors stopped acting, and all the attention turned to them.

"This isn't rehearsal room A, is it?" the woman asked as a gurney was pushed in by emergency technicians.

"Next door," the director said, a worried look deepening in his wrinkles. "To the left."

_That was the room Willa was in!_ Charlene realized. "W-What's wrong?" she asked.

She was ignored as everyone left the room. "Okay, everyone!" the director clapped his hands. "Let's all collect our bearings and reset from the top of the scene! Prop crew, reset! Actors in beginning places!"

Charlene blinked at the door.

"Linda!" the director called her character's name. "Linda! CHARLENE TURNER!"

Charlene snapped to attention. "Y-Yes sir! Sorry!" she rushed back to the desk, her starting position for the scene. She took a deep breath in, then out, pushing the thought of the gurney, policemen, and Willa out of her mind and once again becoming Linda.

* * *

Willa was in the middle of unpacking, placing her shirts into the dresser drawers, when her cell buzzed from the bedside table. She grunted, pushing herself from her knees to her feet, and walked over, checking the caller id.

On the screen were the words **King Naveen the Great **(she had let him type out his contact name) and a picture of Naveen smirking and dancing with his ukelele. She unlocked the phone and answered the call. "Hey, Naveen," she said, smiling. "How's the rehearsal room?"

Rapid yelling came from the other side of the phone. Willa quickly pulled the cell away from her ear, wincing. "Naveen, you're speaking in Maldonian again, what's going on?!"

Naveen apologized, his voice as stressed as before, and spoke in English. Willa's eyes slowly widened as the story spilled through the phone.

"Oh my god," she breathed, speechless. She quickly regained her bearings, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes open and shut. "I'm on my way! Stay on the phone, I'm leaving the hotel now!"

She grabbed her hotel key and shoved it into her pocket, fleeing out of the door without a second thought.

* * *

"Look at that, Manda," Jess said as the two walked out of the hotel. They were headed to their first meeting with Maleficent when a bunch of police cars and ambulances cut off their path, driving straight towards the studio.

"I hope everything's all right," Amanda said worriedly, eyebrows furrowing at the chaos.

"I'm on my way now!" a voice behind them said. A girl was running out of the hotel, on her phone, eyes wide and worried. "I-I can see the ambulances, they're on their way!"

Amanda watched the dark skinned girl, presumably their age, rush past them. "HEY! Do you know what's going on?!" she called out. The girl didn't answer, just ran across the street to the studio and followed the officers in. Jess and Amanda traded looks before running after them.

* * *

"It's chaos down there, Aunt Jelly," Maybeck commented, staring down at the studio from the hotel room's window. His Aunt was busy unpacking her clothes and shoving them into drawers.

"That's Hollywood for you, Terry," she said absentmindedly.

"I wonder what's going on that warrants all this," Maybeck continued, watching three girls run across the street. "H-Hey! Those are those two girl's from the elevator!"

"Oh, they were sweet," Jelly chuckled, only half-listening to what Maybeck was saying.

"What are they up to?" he mumbled as the two sisters followed another girl to the ambulances. "It doesn't look like a fire...I think someone got hurt."

"Hm?" Jelly finally looked up from her busywork. "What on Earth are you doing over there, Terry? Why don't you stare at a TV like a normal teenager?"

* * *

_"Maleficent."_

_The pale woman turned around when she heard the knock and call at her dressing room door. "Enter," she said, knowing who it was. _

_Cruella walked in, but stayed in the doorway. "The basket was sent over. I sent over some nice soaps, flowers, mints. Apples."_

_"Nicely done, Cruella," Maleficent praised. Cruella couldn't help but grin. One doesn't get complimented by her very often. _

_"And I do believe I hear sirens," Cruella said. "I wonder what that could be for?"_

_Maleficent's eyes never left the reflection of herself in the mirror as her lips pulled back into a twisted grin._

* * *

**And thus the intensity ensues. What do you guys think? I love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
